


[带卡]欺负

by absb6



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absb6/pseuds/absb6
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, OBKK, 带卡
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	[带卡]欺负

1.  
当带土刚刚坐下来准备点份丸子好好犒劳劳累一天的自己的时候，他没有预料到鸣人的大嗓门突然从门外传来。带土头疼地扶额，嘶地倒抽了一口凉气。果不其然，当门帘被掀开的时候，鸣人看见眼罩系带的时候，带笑的嘴角都快咧到耳根了。

“啊，带土哥，你果然在这里！”

尽管带土已经极力掩藏自己的气息，但还是被鸣人一眼锁定。尽管鸣人在侦查方面很烂，理论知识从来没及格过，侦查考试也靠队友带飞低空飞过及格线，但是身为四代目火影的儿子、九尾人柱力，他的实力自然是不容小觑。

特别在有关吃的方面。

鸣人惊喜地看着他，大大方方地坐在他身边，一点也没觉得有什么不对。他挠了挠乱糟糟的头发，开心地说：“我钱包又掉了的说~”

“……”

自从卡卡西告诉那群小鬼们自己每次任务结束之后会雷打不动的来甘栗甘这里，这群小鬼们似乎找到了新的省钱办法。

这群小鬼别的没学到，反倒是从卡卡西那里学到了师承一脉的欺负他的办法。

[卡卡西，你压榨我钱包就算了，你竟然拖着一家老小来，太过分了！]

自己每次这样大叫着抗议，而卡卡西那家伙就会懒洋洋地搬出狡猾的说辞来，顺便指出一家老小中的老只不过是年纪比他俩还大的忍犬。

……哦。

带土一脸冷漠，反问卡卡西说的是一天要吃十几斤肉布鲁，还是像卡卡西一样挑食只吃汤之国进口狗粮的帕克。汤之国猫犬文化渊远，猫狗横行，祭祀时的猫派狗派大仗也是奇观。那里狗粮是一绝，当然，价格也名副其实。

卡卡西若无其事地转移话题，将话头指向一家老小中的小。

[带土，你可是他们的前辈啊。]

前辈这个称呼，既不像哥哥这种称呼那样过分亲昵，让他狠心杜绝套近乎的机会，也不像头儿那种儿时玩伴那样没个正形，让他板起脸来故作正经。在对他的可靠的信任中巧妙地显露着一丝丝对他成熟稳重的夸耀，像一阵风吹来把他飘飘然吹到天上。

当这句话出自于小时候经常把自己摁着暴打的小学同学之口时，这句话就有了指数爆炸的魔力。毕竟叫口是心非的卡卡西承认他是一个可靠的前辈，四舍五入就是卡卡西承认自己比他强了，再四舍五入就是他在上卡卡西在下。

自己就是在这样的彩虹屁里一边直呼上当一边愤愤掏钱，每次，每次。  
  
带土额头暴起青筋，狠狠地在鸣人予以铁拳制裁，道：“说了多少次，不要叫我带土哥，叫我小叔！”

鸣人撇撇嘴，道：“我才不要！”

带土和鸣人又吵起来，声音大得都要震碎桌子。店里的客人都齐齐地看向他俩，发现是他们之后就摇摇头继续熟视无睹地吃着甜食，毕竟在场的人里没有人可以阻止这一大一小两个臭小鬼。

是哪个傻叉在吵啊？

哦，是带土和鸣人啊，那没事了。

“我为什么要喊你小叔啊，佐助那家伙都没喊你小叔！”鸣人大声道：“如果佐助没喊，我就先喊的话，我不就比佐助低一个辈分了吗？”

带土再次暴揍了鸣人一拳，鸣人抱着头委屈巴巴。

“……打我干嘛？”

“你个笨比，你叫卡卡西老师，叫我哥，我不就比卡卡西低一个辈分了吗！！”

“……”

这可真是一个无解的难题。

鸣人有些委屈，带土握着拳，不满道：“你不想被佐助占便宜，难道我就想被卡卡西占便宜了吗？”

“可是……叫你小叔的话，你的辈分难道和老爸一样了吗？”

他知道老爸可是带土哥和卡卡西老师的老师……啊不对，那这样的话，卡卡西老师和老爸的辈分也乱了。

鸣人顿时有些纠结起来，掰着手指头开始数辈分。带土叹了口气，有些无语道：“你不是还跟自来也前辈修行了吗？那这样的话，卡卡西不早就成了你的后辈？自来也前辈可是水门老师的老师。”

“老爸是我师兄……老师学生是卡卡西老师，是我的老师……”鸣人彻底被绕晕了，眼睛都变成圈圈眼。

所有人都笑了起来。

“白痴。”

佐助的声音幽幽地从门外传来，带土转过头去，果然看到了自家小侄子鄙夷的眼神。樱也掀开门帘，开心地走了进来，说：“你们果然在这里啊。”

对于带土和鸣人在称呼上的较量，对于春野樱来说完全是无谓的争执。

她摇了摇头，叫了声带土前辈。

带土却没有看向他俩，反而是东张西望起来。

佐助说：“别看了，那家伙直接回去洗澡了，才做完任务。”

带土安分下来，他瘪嘴道：“谁跟你说我在看卡卡西了啊？那个混蛋有什么好看的。我这是在看老板娘在哪呢，要结账了。”

佐助诡异地看着他。

佐助问：“我刚刚有说是卡卡西吗？”

带土：“……”

鸣人：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

佐助：“……两个白痴。”

鸣人：？

骂我干嘛我说！

佐助一脸不认识他俩的表情，最后还是选择了坐在他旁边，春野樱的手指在菜单上比来比去。

“……你们也太熟练了吧。”

带土无语道，他转而看向佐助，说：“你给我放尊重点，鸣人就算了，白痴叫谁呢？”

鸣人：“什么叫我就算算了……”

佐助：“白痴。”

带土：“……你再叫一声白痴试试？”

佐助：“蠢货。”

带土：“……”

带土龇牙，这臭小子真的被鼬那小子宠得无法无天了。还有鼬也是，止水就惯着他！

如果他要揍佐助的话，就面临着一挑三的风险。可是他们能开须佐，就他不能开……他如果要开须佐，必须叫上卡卡西一起，可是他深深地怀疑卡卡西会和那帮子人一起欺负他！

到底他是宇智波还是卡卡西是宇智波啊！！！！

就在带土咬咬牙忍不住要收拾佐助的时候，佐助翻了个白眼，懒得搭理他。鸣人在一旁嚷嚷起来，佐助就专注地跟鸣人1v1斗嘴起来。

一旦佐助和鸣人开始拌嘴了，那可真就对其他人视若无睹了。带土叹了口气，心疼地看了眼自己干瘪瘪的钱包，认命地垂头。

樱看到带土干瘪的钱包的时候，有些不好意思起来。她挠挠脸，双手合十地低头说：“抱歉啦，带土前辈，我们造成了不少困扰吧！下次我们会注意的！只是我们这次真的好饿……”

一副可怜巴巴的样子。

“没事没事……”

带土感动不已，果然还是女孩子比较温柔啊！

小樱扬扬地笑开：“我们会努力控制压榨带土前辈的频率的！”

“……”

带土胸腔里溢出来的感动顿时被浇灭，连丁点的火星都不剩。

……你妈的，为什么？

这群魔鬼，果然是被卡卡西带出来的！

鸣人和佐助还在心无旁骛地斗嘴，虽然吵得耳朵疼而且时不时动手动脚，但是对于其他人来说存在感几近于无。樱叼着竹签，托着腮疑惑地看着带土。

“说起来，带土前辈不是经常出一些s级的任务吗？为什么这么……嗯……”

“……拮据？”

尽管樱说辞很委婉，但是带土瞬间从她那一言难尽的眼神里读出了明明白白的穷鬼的含义，最后一点更是暴击。

“……还不是因为卡卡西。”

带土艰难地吐槽道：“养花养草，养八条狗，还养你们这群小鬼。说是为了任务伪装还买一堆的眼影什么乱七八糟的东西回来，说是为了假扮成记者还要买单反玩摄影……

“我要是还有钱那才是有鬼了。”

也就卡卡西不在，他才能这样肆无忌惮地吐槽卡卡西了，带土不由得如此想到。说完他还不安心地嘱咐，不要跟卡卡西说他吐槽卡卡西的坏话。

小樱一脸惊奇，说：“可是……”

她心想，所以为什么要把工资交给卡卡西老师呢？

世人都知道双神威组合无坚不摧，带土前辈和卡卡西老师并肩战斗的时候已经跟四代目火影大人不相上下了。就如同神威左右眼的不同，卡卡西老师的眼睛更偏向于进攻，带土前辈则是偏向防御。他们的性格也是如此，一个冷静自持充当“脑”的角色，一个杀伐果断充当“手”的角色。

他们就是彼此的眼睛和双臂，缺少了任何一部分都无法正常运转。因为他们经常一起出任务，所以干脆搬到一起住了，这样有什么消息通知都方便一点。

可是，也不至于把工资交给卡卡西老师啊？

小樱忍不住吐槽，要是她的老爸老妈让她把辛辛苦苦赚来的钱交上去，她绝对不干的，说不定还要掀桌子。

她正要问，带土又叨叨絮絮起来。

带土一下打开了话匣子，滔滔不绝地跟她吐起苦水来：“你别看卡卡西一副懒懒散散的样子，其实可矜贵了，比大少爷还矜贵。吃橘子不吃白筋，吃鱼一定要先把刺挑得干干净净。他每天懒懒散散地窝在沙发里看书，做饭遛狗什么的都是要我去做……”

“卡卡西老师实在是太过分了！”

小樱有些打抱不平起来，想象了一下要是换做自己，她早就炸了。就算是亲密的朋友甚至是亲人，也不能这样对待别人啊！

“是啊，太过分了。”

带土深以为然地点点头，反倒是小樱有些义愤填膺起来。

“这样的话，卡卡西老师不是一直在欺负你吗？”

带土点头点到一半才意识到不对劲，连忙反驳说：“谁说的？就卡卡西那小身板还能欺负我啊，我可比他厉害多了！”

春野樱有些狐疑，反问道：“是吗？可是我听琳前辈说，带土前辈可是被从小欺负到大啊？”

“……才不是！”

带土抓头，抓狂道：“啊啊啊我的一世英名！我当然是故意让着卡卡西那家伙的，省得他哭鼻子！”

“哭鼻子？”

小樱想象了一下卡卡西老师痛哭流涕的模样，恶寒地抱紧自己，对带土话里的真实性更加怀疑了。卡卡西老师那么一个情绪基本没有起伏的人，怎么看都跟哭鼻子不搭边。

“卡卡西老师怎么可能会哭嘛！”

小樱的眼神顿时有些鄙夷起来，道：“带土前辈，吹牛可不行哦。我听琳前辈说，你可是被卡卡西老师从小欺负到大的！怎么看都是卡卡西老师厉害一点！”

“……说了那是我让着他的！”

带土的语气有些不自然起来，眼神也飘忽不定。小樱以为那是带土心虚的证明，便叹了口气。

“我就说，卡卡西老师怎么看都是那种没有眼泪的人啊！”

“……确实。”

带土低下来头来，望着阴影里的盘子咕哝着如果他没有爱哭鬼的眼睛的话。在很多年以前，卡卡西曾经是流泪过的，不过那不是卡卡西的眼泪，是一个爱哭鬼的眼泪。

“带土前辈……”

春野樱正要说什么，带土却先行一步站了起来：“我吃完了，我先去结账了……我是不会给你们再点东西的机会的！”

“诶？！我都没吃饱的说！”鸣人咋咋呼呼地抱怨道。

“臭小子！”带土磨牙。

带土站起来的时候，高高的阴影投射下来，笼罩着他们。

小樱托着下巴，有些若有所思——明明带土和卡卡西是一般高的，可看上去带土却大了一圈。或许是因为卡卡西老师是技巧型，带土是力量型吧，那身腱子肉怎么看都能轻而易举地把卡卡西老师掂起来……

而且带土前辈是精十，卡卡西老师是精六，人们常说一力破十巧……她此刻不免有些怀疑起来，带土前辈真的是被卡卡西老师欺负到大么？

或许，带土前辈真的一直让着卡卡西老师也说不定。

可是如果带土前辈真的比卡卡西老师厉害的话，又怎么会甘愿被欺负呢？

  


2.

她这么想着，也这么问了。她现在正跟着琳前辈学习医疗忍术。琳前辈是和带土前辈和卡卡西老师一起长大的队友，自然对他们的事情最是熟悉。

“小时候是卡卡西一直欺负带土，现在嘛……”

琳绵绵的尾调拽得老长，小樱顿时接口道：“可现在还是卡卡西老师欺负带土前辈啊！”

“诶？”

琳的表情有些意外，小樱说：“这可是带土前辈亲口说的！”

“卡卡西老师不仅要带土前辈把工资全部交给他，还把所有家务都推给带土前辈！而卡卡西老师呢，则是窝在沙发里舒舒服服地看书，连吃橘子都要带土剥皮，吃鱼都要带土挑刺！这也太过分了！”

“……确实够过分的！”

琳也跟着愤愤不平起来，小樱深以为然地点点头，附和不已。

“带土也太过分了！”

“就是……诶，诶？！！”

小樱一脸震惊，不明白怎么就变成带土太过分了。

琳说要去找带土和卡卡西，也拉上小樱一起去，说去了她就明白是怎么一回事了。木叶的人都知道，带土和卡卡西是住在一块的，因为他们只有在一起才是无坚不摧的神威，常言神恩如海，神威如狱。

可是带土和卡卡西终究是两个人，也有各自的事情要做。她们去的时候的时候，旗木大宅里就只有卡卡西一个人。

“哟，早上好。”

卡卡西懒洋洋地打了个招呼，打了个哈欠:“带土不在，大概要三天后回来。”

“什么早上好啊，现在都快中午了。”

小樱有些无语，他看着卡卡西老师一头乱糟糟的头发像鸟窝一样，一看就知道刚从被窝里爬起来。看来真的就像带土说的那样，卡卡西老师是一个超懒的人啊！

“没关系，找你和找带土是一样的。”

琳笑眯眯道：“卡卡西，不请我们进去坐坐吗？”

“……嗯。”

卡卡西不情不愿地打开门，她们也一起走到了客厅。卡卡西给她们倒了两杯茶，她们坐了下来。小樱好奇地打量四周，房间很是干净整洁，茶几上摆放着一盆橘子。

“所以，你们找我有什么事？”

小樱不由得想起带土的话来，反而问道：“卡卡西老师，你吃橘子吗？”

“……嗯？”

卡卡西不明所以，琳笑了起来，小樱固执道：“卡卡西老师，你吃个橘子让我看看！”

“……带土那个家伙，又给你们说什么了？”

卡卡西顿时警觉起来，琳笑笑说吃个橘子又不会怎么样。曾经作为一个不顾自己死活的伤员，面对一个脾气不怎么好的医生的时候总是有些碰撞的。琳一笑，卡卡西的额头上就冒出涔涔的冷汗来，气焰顿时没了一大截。

卡卡西认命地拿起橘子。

小樱看着卡卡西拿着一只橘子慢条斯理地剥起来，那双好看的手指三两下就把橘子上的白筋都给剥没了——

看来带土前辈没有骗她啊！

卡卡西老师果然很大少爷，吃个橘子都要把白筋给撕下来。

卡卡西抱怨道：“吃橘子很麻烦啊……所以，带土到底跟你们说什么了？”

小樱鄙夷道：“带土前辈说卡卡西老师是一个大懒虫，就连吃橘子都要他剥皮，吃鱼都要他挑刺，家务都是他来做，做饭也是他来做。”

卡卡西：“……”

卡卡西扶额道：“又不是我要吃的，是他让我吃的。”

？

小樱：？？？

看小樱的表情，卡卡西大抵明白了怎么一回事。卡卡西低下头，笑道“我说吃兵粮丸，吃兵粮丸比吃鱼吃橘子方便多了，营养也更全面。除了味道不怎么样以外都不错，是带土每天抱怨伙食，所以才买来些水果和食材的……他想吃，当然也是他来做饭。”

“他说他要搬过来，工资当房租。”

“说看不惯我懒，连房子都不打扫，所以他自己主动要求打扫房子的……我一天到晚根本没有在家里，打扫房子自然也无从谈起。”

小樱目瞪口呆，一脸三观粉碎的模样。

琳说：“所以说带土实在是太过分了啊，明明是他要做的，还反过来抱怨你，而且——”

“他把你也宠得太过分了！”

琳抱怨道：“虽然我是让他帮忙盯着你吃饭，可没说让他把你当做一个小婴儿照顾啊。”

“……”

卡卡西挠挠头，有些困扰道：“说他宠我……只能说，带土他本来就是这种性格吧……”

卡卡西十指交叉，看上去有些不安，小樱不明白他在不安什么。

卡卡西笑起来，说：“他本来就是这样，很喜欢多管闲事。看到路边的猫猫狗狗都要帮一下，捡回来好生养着，他帮村子里的阿婆阿爷都做过家务，更别提我……更别提我的命就是他捡回来的。”

“你啊……”

琳叹气不已，摇摇头。

小樱知道十几年前神无毗的事情，曾经听他们提起过几句。她只知道带土前辈救了卡卡西老师，自己差点为此死掉，甚至因此失踪了好几年。卡卡西老师的写轮眼就是那个时候带土前辈送给他的。

后来琳和卡卡西聊了起来，樱听不懂他们在说什么，也插不上话，只是内心的困惑越来越重了。

离开旗木大宅之后，她不由得问起琳来：“带土前辈为什么要这么做呢……”

琳叹气道：“是我让带土这么做的。”

“诶？？”

琳拖着下巴，思索片刻道：“这么说也不对，虽然我让带土多照顾卡卡西一些，帮我盯着他，可是我也没想到带土会做到这个程度。”

“……卡卡西老师怎么了？”

小樱小心翼翼地问。

琳语气颇为轻松：“你可别看卡卡西这副懒洋洋的样子，其实是个工作狂哦，不眠不休地工作差点把自己忙猝死的那种。”

“……诶？？？”

小樱觉得今天自己意外的次数实在是有点多，她想起今天卡卡西那副模样来。明明都日上三更了，卡卡西还懒洋洋地说什么早上好。

完全就不像嘛！

琳继续说：“吃橘子要剥白筋吃鱼要提前挑完刺，总比天天啃兵粮丸一副营养不良的样子好。养花养草养狗养你们这群小鬼，总比总是孤零零的一个人甚至被人排挤好。懒懒散散的窝在沙发里看书，总比几天几夜不眠不休地执行任务，变成杀人机器好。”

“带土一定也是这么想的吧，所以才那样纵容着卡卡西。”

琳摸了摸她的头，眼神有些怀缅道：“带土可是很骄傲的哦，对于把卡卡西变成这副模样这件事。”

“正因为带土天天盯他吃饭，卡卡西才能从比带土矮半个个头的小鬼变成和带土一般高的人。如果卡卡西还是不好好吃饭休息的话，估计现在还是一副瘦瘦小小的模样吧。”

“……原来，卡卡西老师过去是那样的啊。”

小樱有些迟疑，有些难以置信。总是懒洋洋笑眯眯的卡卡西老师、总是捧着小黄书不着调的卡卡西老师，听上去和琳说的完全就是两个人。

她现在知道问题的答案了。

虽然带土一直被欺负，但是他甘愿如此。因为缺席了太多年，所以想要更多更多的弥补回来。

3.

人类就是不知满足的动物，现在的小樱总算明白了这个道理。虽然她已经明白了到底谁被欺负的问题，可是她又有了一个更大的困惑——

卡卡西老师为什么会变成这样？

无论是琳口中的工作狂还是带土嘴里的大少爷大懒虫，都是她不能理解的变化。可是无论她怎么去追问带土和卡卡西，他们都不回答，一个直接跑路，一个巧妙地岔开话题。就连琳也是，说带土和卡卡西不愿意说的，她也不好说。

“所以，琳前辈让我自己去找答案。”

“无聊。”

佐助啧了一声，转身就要走，说：“如果下次还是这么无聊的事情，就不要叫我了。”

“你说什么佐助，这不是超有意思的说！”

鸣人冲着佐助的背影大声喊道：“我们见不到卡卡西老师现在的脸，难道还扒不出卡卡西老师小时候的脸嘛！”

佐助动作一顿。

鸣人继续大声道：“说不定还会挖卡卡西老师和带土哥的黑历史的说，这不是超有意思嘛！”

佐助转了过来，默默走过来跟他们一起。

佐助把他们带到了带土在宇智波族地居住的旧址。鸣人还嚷嚷着什么要挖卡卡西的黑历史，干嘛来带土的老家，佐助说了一句白痴就没理他了。

带土的家已经很久都没有人活动的痕迹了，落了一层厚厚的灰。带土现在完全在卡卡西家活动，连偶尔回一趟宇智波拿东西都没有。佐助冷哼一声，心道那个白痴完全忘记自己姓什么了。

不过佐助倒是有些意外这里落了一层很厚的灰。

“我小时候附近的小孩总说这是一栋鬼屋，明明没有人居住，却总是有人影在窗帘后晃动。”

鸣人被吓得毛骨悚然，他最怕这些怪力乱神的东西。他紧张地看向四周，生怕身后突然冒出个鬼来拍他肩膀。

佐助嘲笑，道：“后来我跟哥哥来探险，才知道那是卡卡西在打扫卫生。”

“……”

春野樱拂过桌子，手指都变脏了不少。她说：“可现在卡卡西老师没来打扫了。”

“说了那是我小时候了。”

佐助沉吟片刻，道：“大概就是带土失踪的那段时间吧，卡卡西还在暗部，执行任务回来后多半是半夜，所以才留下那样的传闻。”

鸣人松了一口气。

佐助说：“说不定我们真的会找到卡卡西的真面目。”

佐助解释道：“我小时候来的时候，楼上房间挂了一整面墙的照片……不过都是琳的照片，而且带土回来后就把那些照片收起来了。不过看来带土小时候也很喜欢偷拍别人，说不定会落几张，或许我们真的能找到卡卡西的真面目。”

佐助变得兴奋起来。

春野樱啊了一声之后，便不再言语。

她突然想起来，带土前辈在抱怨卡卡西老师的时候说过卡卡西现在喜欢玩单反玩摄像……可是按照现在来看，喜欢照相的明明是带土。

……说起来，琳前辈也说过小时候最喜欢迟到的也是带土前辈。

她似乎隐隐约约知道了问题的答案。

佐助和鸣人还在搜东西，看看带土有没有落下什么有信息价值的东西，她还在那里发呆。明明是很简单的问题，可还有一些关窍她却怎么想都想不明白。

最后他们三个无功而返。

这是自然，带土怎么可能让自己的黑历史被一群小鬼发现。反倒是打开了各种奇怪的卷轴，他们被碰了一鼻子灰。

“哼哼。”

等这群小鬼离开后，带土从树枝上显现出来，牛气轰轰地喘着粗气。跟他斗，这群小鬼还嫩着点。

“你可以了啊。”

听见这声音，带土滋啦地炸毛，战战兢兢地回头一看，果然是卡卡西。卡卡西有些无奈道：“不要欺负我的学生。”

带土嚷嚷道：“我欺负不了大的，难道还欺负不了小的吗？”

“我有欺负你么？”

带土不满道：“你还说呢！”

随后他们一路飞奔而去，他们一起去执行任务。路过某片空地的时候，卡卡西的动作不由得一顿。

“怎么了？”

卡卡西摇摇头，说：“没什么。”

带土顺着视线看过去，却被卡卡西挡住。

“我们要迟到了。”

在卡卡西的催促下，他们加快了步伐。

在他们渐渐远去的背影后面，是一块耸立的碑石。碑石上面有一个被划去的名字，名字已经被磨损得模糊不清了，也不知是因为碑石经历了风吹雨打被凛冬的雪磨的，还是因为被擦拭了无数遍被指尖粗糙的茧子磨的。

三个垂头丧气的小鬼路过了这片空地，与答案擦肩而过。

因为想见你，所以才会不眠不休地工作几乎踏烂脚下这片土地。因为想见你，所以才会与嗅觉最灵敏的忍犬们签订契约。因为思念你，所以拿起了你喜欢的相机开始拍照。因为思念你，所以不知不觉走过的路、做你做过的事情。

卡卡西为何会变得如此，带土知道答案。

比英雄更近一点。


End file.
